


Humuhumunukunukuapua'a

by amathela



Category: Disney RPF, High School Musical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ashley's half sitting on her lap when her hand kind of slips and they laugh and then, there's kissing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humuhumunukunukuapua'a

It's almost an accident, she swears, when they (finally) kiss. They're at a party for something or other, she's kind of stopped keeping track (Ashley knows, but Ashley is busy right now, thank you), and there were cocktails and unnecessary cramming into a booth that's mostly empty space and Ashley's half sitting on her lap when her hand kind of slips and they laugh and then, there's kissing.

(Zac's still pressed up against her other side, and she can see him look over because her eyes are only half closed and he _laughs,_ like they're just friends and this doesn't mean anything except _they're drunk_ and _lucky there's no paparazzi,_ and she's not going to tell him he's wrong. Except he is, totally. Kind of. She's not sure, exactly, except she thinks maybe she's been wanting to do this for a while, and she's not really sure what that means.)

Ashley gets up afterward and sort of stumbles off to get another drink, tugging down at her skirt, and Vanessa's lips are still tingling. (When Ashley comes back, she slides up close again, and that's when Vanessa knows it's going to be okay.)


End file.
